miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Maltanka/Chevreuil
Witajcie! Jestem Calixte Bolardo! Mieszkam we Włoszech. Moja mama jest znaną polską projektantką, a tata włoskim fotografem. Jestem bardzo nieśmiałą i cichą dziewczyną, mimo że rodzice mówią że jestem śliczna. Dlatego bez przerwy próbują zaciągnąć mnie na sesje zdjęciowe, mimo to zgodziłam się na tylko jedną (jestem fotogeniczna, a zdjęcia wyszły ślicznie), jednak ja nadal wolę stać po drugiej stronie obiektywu. Mam długie ciemnobrązowe włosy i duże, sarnie oczy w wyjątkowym odcieniu. Jestem też strzasznie wysoka (jak na swój wiek) i chuda. I to chyba na tyle... Prolog Od kiedy pamiętam zawsze lubiłam pchle targi. Co z tego że pochodziłam z bogatej rodziny? Lubiłam ten zapach staroci idotyk kurzu... No ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Było to podczas jednej z wizyt u rodziny mojej mamy, które strasznie lubiłam, a szczególnie rozmowy z moją prababką. To ona zachęciła mnie do wyjścia na pchli targ. Wtedy ją zobaczyłam, bransoletkę na nogę. Na brązowy rzemyczek naplecionych było pięć małych perełek, niby nic wielkiego, ale jakaś siła przyciągała mnie do niej i już wiedziałam że muszę ją mieć! Szybko po nią pobiegłam i zapłaciłam, co wywołało uśmiech na ustach prababki. Chwilę później, niespodziewanie zarówno dla mnie jak i dla niej biegłam w stronę domu by przymierzyć mój nowy nabytek. W domu Wiedziałam że nie powinnam zwracać na siebie uwagi w końcu wróciłam bez babci. Udałam sie więc na strych. Z zadziwiającą szybkością założyłam nową bransoletkę, a wtedy wokól mnie rozbłysło światło, tak jasne, że aż zamknełam oczy by po chwili je otworzyć. Wtedy moim oczom ukazała się mała przypominająca sarnę istotka. -Cześć jestem Gracja ,a ty to za pewne Calixte? - Ta-akk.-odparłam przestraszona, chowając głowę za jakąś starą poduszką. -Wiesz że jestes idealna?-rozgadała się istotka-oczywiście do roli Chev! -Che-ev? -Chevreuil to superbohaterka! Którą jesteś od dziś! A ja jestem twoją kwami! dzięki mnie i bransoletce na twojej nodze możesz się w nią przemienia... -STOP!-Dość brutalnie przerwałam istotce.- Ja?! Superbohaterka?! -Ta-ak.- Odparła trochę przerażona kwami.-mu-usisz tylko chci-eć -No dobrze-starałam się uspokoić Grację- w sumie czemu nie? Wtedy kwami gdzieś znikłneła , a ja nie byłam już sobą... to znaczy byłam, ale wyglądam... inaczej. Na włosach miałam blond ombre, a kawałek z prawej miałam spięty w mały kucyk, a to był dopiero początek zmian: miałam na sobie wysokie botki imitujące sarnie raciczki (Jakbym nie mogła być jeszcze wyższa-''pomyślałam) z goryczą) i brązowy kombinezon z dużą białą plamą na brzuchu i kilkoma mniejszymi rozmieszczonymi z tyłu. Gdy spojrzałam za siebie zauważyłam również sarni ogonek. Ogonek?! Wtedy postanowiłam przejrzeć się w lustrze. Kurcze, jak ja się szybko poruszałam! Ale dopiero to co zobaczyłam w lustrze, przerosło moje wszelkie oczekiwania! na twarzy miałam brązową futerkową maskę z białymi plamkami, a zgłowy wyrastały mi najprawdziwsze sarnie uszy! -O Boże!-zdążyłam tylko powiedzieć gdy ktoś krzyknął moje imie-Gracja da się to jakoś odkręcić? Wtedy przede mną pojawiło się moje kwami, a ja byłam normalną dziewczyną. -Calixte! Chodż tu! Mam Ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia! Niewiele myślac złapałam kwami do torebki i zeszłam na dół. -Uf tu jesteś! -Po co mnie wołałaś? -Właśnie dzwoniłam do taty. Przeprowadzamy się do Francji. Rozdział 1 Do Francji... A dokładniej do Paryża.- rozbrzmiewał w mojej pamięci głos mamy. Powód przeprowadzki był oczywisty. Praca. Podobno otrzymali świetną propozycję... * * * Samochód zatrzymuje się. Wyglądam za szybę na skąpany w słońcu Paryż. Wysiadłam z auta niosąc pudełko z moją Kwami. Stanęłam w drzwiach, gdzie tata przywitał mnie uśmiechem (był w Paryżu już od tygodnia) i zaprowadził mnie do mojego nowego pokoju. Był zdecydowanie w moim stylu. Widać tata długo o nim myślał. Położyłam pudełko z Gracją na łóżku i zaczełam przechadzać się po pokoju. Kwami natychmiast wystawiła główkę z pudełka z przerażoną minką. -No nie bój się-zagadnełam kwami podchodząc do okna. Powiem jedno: widok mnie zaskoczył za oknem stała dziewczyna ubrana w czerwony kombinezon w czarne kropki na twarzy miała maskę. A obok niej stał... ''Calixte się rozmarzyła :3) ''Najcudowniejszy chłopak jakiego widziałam. Miał gęste złote włosy i intensywnie zielone oczy. Ubrany był w czarny skórzany kombinezon z złotym dzwonkiem zamiast suwaka. Na nogach nosił masywne ''[nie wiem jak je opisać :( ''buty. Miał też kocie uszy i ogon?'' z paska. Moją kwami chyba zainteresowało dlaczego patrzę się w okno tak długo. Podleciała i spojrzała w okno z zaciekawieniem. -Calixte! Co ty tu tak stoisz?!-pisneła- Idź im pomóż! -J-a-a? -Znowu mam ci przypomnieć że jesteś teraz super bohaterką! -Ale ja nie umiem, nie-e moge! -Musisz. Tylko się przemień. -No dobrze... Wtedy Gracja została wciągnięta do bransoletki, a ja znowu stałam się Chevreuil. Już miałam skoczyć przez okno, gdy sobie coś przypomniałam. -Ale ja nie mam czym walczyć.-rzuciłam w nicość. Wtedy przy pasie pojawił się przypominający pnącze bicz.Przyglądałam mu się przez chwilę i wyskoczyłam przez okno. Szybko podeszłam napastnika od tyłu jakiś gościu co chciał cośtam więc opętała go akuma i ukradł jakieś tajne pliki rozwalając połowę miasta XD i związałam go biczem. Wtedy poczułam na sobie przeszywające mnie spojrzenia... - Na co się tak patrzycie?-powiedziałam ironicznie niewiedząc co robić. Wtedy dziewczyna podeszła i zniszczyła jego spinki do mankietów. Wyleciał z niej mały czrany motyl -Wiesz co to jest? -Nie-e- odpowiedziałam niepewnie. -To akuma- mówiąc to otworzyła''?'' swoje jo jo i schwytała akumę. Po chwili wyleciał z niego bielusieńki motylek i wzbił się w górę. -Nieźle sobię radzisz jak na amatorkę-powiedział chłopak. -Chat!-obróciła się w moją stronę dziewczyna-Jestem Ladybug. - A ja to Chat Noir...-uśmiechnął się zalotnie XD, a ja się tylko zaczerwieniłam. -Ja jestem... Cali... to znaczy Chev...- uśmiechnełam się lekko -Biedrąsiu! Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale nie użyłaś szczęśliwego trafu...-wskazał na zniszczone tylko w połowie XD ''miasto- więc nie mamy co z tym zrobić. -Niezwykła biedronka działa tylko wtedy gdy użyjemy przedmiotu z szczęśliwego trafu... -No to go użyj. Na pewno coś wymyślimy. -Dobra... Szczęśliwy traf! Wtedy na jej ręce spadła dość gruba księga. -Poczekaj... Mogłabyś jeszcze raz powiedzieć jak się nazywasz? -Chevreuil. - w takim razie to- wskazała na księge- jest o tobie. - Co?!-zakrzyknełam '''Chevreuil' Miraculum oznaczające spójnośc z naturą. Występuje w postaci bransoletki z pięcioma perełkami na brązowym rzemyku. Dzięki swojej super mocy może kontrolować... -Wtedy miraculum biedronki zapiszczało. No nic muszę lecieć krzykneła biedronka podrzucając księge do góry. -Czekaj... Ale było już za późno. Księga zamieniła się w miliony biedronek''? Które przywróciły Paryż do jego dawnego stanu. Biedronka i Czarny Kot też gdzieś znikneli. Więc wróciłam do domu i zmęczona zapytałam moją kwami. -Ile jest tych miraculów? -Wiele... Ale kiedyś było ich więcej... Rozdział 2 -Kiedyś było ich więcej... - Kiedyś.. Jak dawno było to "kiedyś"...I co się w ogóle z nimi stało?! Lecz Gracja już nic więcej nie powiedziała, tylko odfruneła z bardzo smutną minką -Zobaczysz...- odezwał się głos w moim umyśle... * * Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole... Chociaż i tak wiem że nie będe lubiana... Będę tylko pośmiewiśkiem. Zawsze tak było a to z powodu wzrostu czy mojej chęci do nauki... Postanowiłam też że nie będę mówiła nikomu o swoich rodzicach. Już zrobiłam sobię w ten sposób kilka "sztucznych" koleżanek. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Poczułam się bardzo niepewnie... Nie chcę kolejnej fali kpin i kłamstwa! Wtedy z mojej torby wyleciała kwami. -Nie martw się! Jesteś Chev pamiętasz? - To mi teraz nie pomoże... -Bądź silna- zdążyła tylko wykrzyczeć moja kwami, zanim schowała się do torebki bo ktoś przechodził. -O hej! To pewnie ty jesteś ta nowa o której mówiła nam wczoraj wychowawczyni!-zagadneła mnie niebieskooka- Jesteś Calixte, prawda?-powiedziała ciągnąc mnie za rękę w stronę sali. -Proszę pani! Przyprowadziłam Calixte nową uczennicę o której pani wczoraj mówiła! -Ah, tak Marinette proszę usiądź. -Czy mogłabyś się przedstawić?-powiedziała tym razem do mnie. - Na-a-azywam się Calixte Bolardo... -Bolardo?!-krzyknęła jakaś blondynka- Jak ta sławna projektantka i fotograf*?! Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie! Ze smutkiem odwróciłam głowę i usiadłam w ostatniej ławce. Stało się tak, jak się spodziewałam. W sumie powinnam być już przyzwyczajona ... * * 'Dryyyń' - To dzwonek. W końcu ratunek. Już chciałam iść do domu gdy zatrzymała mnie niebieskooka -Nie martw się nią-powiedziała wskazując na blondynkę- ona tak do każdego. -Aha...- odparłam niepewnie. -O kurczę! Przecież ja się nawet nie przedstawiłam! Jestem Marinette- powiedziała wyciągając do mnie rękę. -Cześć...-odparłam. -Może byśmy się gdzieś spotkały? Po szkole? -Ok!-odparłam już z radością o której? * * spotkałyśmy się u Marinette. Bardzo mi się podobało. Bardzo dużo gadałyśmy, Marinette pokazała mi swoje projekty, a ja jej swoje zdjęcia. * * Poszłam spać myśląc o tym co wydarzyło się w ostatnim tygodniu... To niby tak mało czasu a jednak. Zostałam superbohaterką, przeprowadziłam się do Paryża i zdobyłam nową przyjaciółkę Rozdział 3 Kropiło. A ja jechałam na spotkanie biznesowe z rodzicami. Ciągle nie wiedziałam dlaczego. Ale powiedzieli że mam z nimi pojechać. * * Jesteśmy na miejscu. Stoimy przed willą otoczoną grubym murem. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawia się wysoka czarnowłosa kobieta. ''wiecie co? ''-''Witam jestem Nathalie. Zaraz zaprowadzę panstwa do pana Agresta. Znaleźliśmy się w olbrzymiej jadalni, na środku stał ogromny stół przy którym siedział dorosły mężczyzna najpewniej Gabriel Agreste. A obok niego siedział blondyn z zielonymi oczami... Wydawało mi się że już je kiedyś widziałam, ale to pewnie tylko złudzenie. -Witam państwa-powiedział podnosząc się z krzesła- w moim domu.- a to mój syn, Adrien.-powiedział wskazując na chłopaka, ale on tylko odwrócił głowę.-Proszę usiadźcie. Nathalie zaraz przyniesię nam kawę Usiadłam obok chłopaka. -Hej! To ty jesteś Calixte!-szepnął. -Cze-eść. Zająknełam się. * * Czas płynął dość długo, tak długo że w końcu przestałam słuchać rozmowy dorosłych. -Calixte co o tym sądzisz-zapytał mój tata. -O cz-y-ym? -By ponownie zająć się modelingiem? -Przepraszam czy mogę pójść do łazienki- zerwałam się z krzesła i pobiegłam w wskazanym przez Nathalie kierunku. -Dziewczyna musi się zastanowić...-usłyszałam tylko. * * - Gracja... Co ja mam zrobić?!-prawie wrzasnełam zamykając drzwi od łazienki. -Zrób to.-powiedziała kwami- Przecież najpewniej po to cię tu zaciągneli. A po za tym będziesz mogła podreperować swoją pewność siebie. -Ale ja się nie nadaję! -Gdybyś się nie nadawała nie byłoby cię tutaj. Najwyżej odejdziesz. * * Nadal nie wierzę że to zrobiłam. Pierwszą sesje mam jutro. * * Poszło naprawdę dobrze. Wsszyscy byli naprawdę mili. A już szczególnie blondyn was nie, nie zakochał się. On kocha swoją Lady! Mówił mi że jego ojciec mało kogo akceptuję, ale mnie najwyraźniej tak. Coś czuję że zdobyłam kolejnego przyjaciela. * * Weszliśmy na dziedziniec szkoły śmiejąć się. Przez co złapałam złośliwe spojrzenie blondynki i urażone spojrzenie Marinette. Szybko do niej podeszłam. -Skąd wy się znacie?-zapytała ze smutkiem. -Jesteśmy współpracownikami...-odpowiedziałam niepewnie-A co? -Nic, nic-odpowiedziała- I nic między wami nie ma? -Oprócz przyjaźni nic między nami nie ma.-Słysząc to niebieskooka uśmiechneła się i pociągnela mnie do sali, bo zadzwonił dzwonek. Rozdział 4 Wszystko zaczeło się pewnego dnia w szkole, na ostatniej lekcji... Wydawało mi się że to będzie normalny i spokojny dzień. Ale okazało się że się myliłam... Lekcja z szycia miałam co wymyślić XD Ależ ja orginalna i zarazem banalna :l ''Pani poprosiła o wyjęcie swoich przyborów. Wyjełam więc małe okrągłe pudełeczko i wyjełam z niego potrzebne rzeczy. Po chwili znowu schowałam je do torby. ''i tu was zaskoczę. Zrobię chwilę z perspektywy Gracji Spałam sobie właśnie w torbie Calixte, gdy cos mnie obudziło. Wiedziałam że to nie Calixte, bo czułam jakiś ostry nieznany mi zapach... Schowałam się więc do jednej z licznych kieszeni w jej torbie. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek, a Calixte poderwała do góry torbę i wybiegła z klasy. Intruz nie mógł już uciec... Postanowiłam więc wyjrzeć z miejsca mojego ukrycia. Widok mnie zamurował. * * wracajmy do Calixte Wbiegłam do mojego pokoju, rzucając torbę na łóżko. Ku mojemu przerażeniu jak również zdziwieniu z mojej torebki usłyszałam nie jeden, a dwa urażone głosy. Ostrożnie zajrzałam do torebki i ujrzałam tam... TA-DAM POLSAT dobra nie, napiszę wam coś jeszcze bo mi się nudzi {chyba zaczniecie wielbić nudę XD} Małe stworzonko, odrobinę mniejsze od Gracji przypominające małego kotka w kolorze czarnym. Jakie słodkie! Zachwyciłam sie w myślach. -No to teraz jest już za późno Plagg-powiedziała zniechęconym głosem Gracja-zobaczyła cię! Że wszystkie problemy z tobą zawsze zaczynają się przez twoją miłość do sera!!! -Halo! Ja tu jestem! Moglibyście mi to wytłumaczyć? -Owszem.-odpowiedziała już kąśliwym głosem Gracja- to jest... -Plagg! Umiem się sam przedstawić Gracja! Jestem kwami Czarnego kota... -Poczekaj! Kwami Czarne-e-go K-o-ota-Odpowiedziałam wstrząśnięta, jak zawsze się jąkając. -A co? Kolejna wielka fanka? Plagg... -Nie ona się w nim zakocha... -Cisza Gracja! On nie musi o tym wiedzieć! -O-o-ch prze-e-praszam-odpowiedziała istotka. -No dobra teraz musimy sie zastanowić co z tobą zrobić żebym z czarnym kotem nawzajem nie dowiedzieliśmy się o swoich tożsamościach. Ale najpierw czeka nas patrol! Ledwie wypowiedziałam te słowa, a wokół mnie rozbłysła łuna światła. Gracja znikneła... lecz co dziwnego Plagg również. Przerażona rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Moje spojrzenie zachaczyło o lustro... Widok przeszedł moje najśmielsze oczekiwania... Rozdział 5 Po raz któryś spojrzałam w lustro i nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co widzę. Miałam pbiałe plamy i plamki tam gdzie powinnam ale... Cała reszta była czarna. Ponadto zza pleców wystawał mi najprawdziwszy koci ogon, a na głowie miałam czarne kocie uszy se były pwrawdziwe Ponadto gdy przy przemianie w "normalną" Chev miałam na włosach blond ombre, to teraz moje włosy były całe w kolorze blond nie mogę? '''TU '''to ja mogę wszystko! XDD ''które upięte były w wysoki kucyk. Ale przynajmniej wiedziałam już gdzie jest Plagg... -No dobra. To co się teraz ze mną... zdarzyło nie zmienia faktu iż muszę pójść na patrol.-powiedziałam do siebie i wyskoczyłam przez okno. Biegnąc po dachach Paryża miałam nadzieje że akurat dziś Władca Ciem zrobi sobie wolne... Niech pojedzie na jakąś mała Grecką wysepkę gdzie będzie popijał se drinki XD ''W końcu byłaby niezła furora "łał! Patrzcie to jakaś nowa bohaterka, ale szkoda że nie ma Czarnego Kota.Łee". Jednak szybko otrząsnełam się z tych myśli gdyż stało się to czego się w tej chwili najbardziej obawiałam. Na horyzoncie pojawiła się akuma. Była ogromna. Będzie ciężko pomyślałam w duchu i pobiegłam w strone biedronki, która już zmierzała w kierunku potwora. Wiesz kto to może byc spytałam Biedronkę. -Nie-odpowiedziała dopiero teraz odwracając głowę w moją stronę- Chev?-powiedziała i staneła jak wryta. -Co?- dopiero teraz przypomniałam sobie o swoim wyglądzie. ''można o czymś takim zapomnieć?! XD-'' Ja-a-a... opowiem ci później to długa historia. O! I jeszcze jedno. Możemy raczej zapomnieć o pomocy Czarnego Kota. I rzuciłyśmy się w wir walki. ''zaskoczenie for you! Perspektywa Adriena! Jechałem właśnie na lekcje szermierki, gdy drogę zablokował jakiś olbrzymi śluzowaty potwór otworzyć wytwórnie husteczek higienicznych, ale za dużo tego było na rynku, a to było jego NAJwiększe marzenie, więc przyleciała akuma, opętała go i teraz pluje szlamem i rzuca toksycznymi chusteczkami niszcząc marzenia o czystym nosie XD {wymyślam świeeetne potwory XDD} Szybko wybiegłem z auta. I poszukałem jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca. -Plagg! Wychodź!Adrien? Jeszcze się nie skapnołeś XD ''Mam camembert!-powiedziałem już mniej pewnie i zacząłem przeszukiwać kieszenie. Wtedy przede mną staneła postać... Wyglądała cóż... dość... wyjątkowo! W jednej ręce trzymała bicz, a wdrugiej wymachiwała kocim kijem/laską tworząc tarczę. -Nie ruszaj się!-krzykneła gdyż potwór zacząl ogryzgiwać nas szlamem. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę co się wydarzyło i gdzie podział się Plagg! Ale nie chcąc się zdradzić nic nie powiedziałem... ''wracanko do Calixte Adrien zachowywał się dziwnie. Owszem wyglądałam wyjątkowo lecz inni gapie reagowali: "łoł" bądż cos w ten deseń. A on tylko tak dziwnie i przeszywająco się na mnie patrzył, aż zaczełam czuć się nieswojo. Chciałm sobie jak najszybciej pójśc lecz staliśmy w ślepym zaułku, a potwór coś dziwnie uczepił się Adriena. -Biedrona! Weź coś zrób! Nie chcę sie stąd ruszyć! Biedronka zajęta była ewakuowaniem przerażonych Paryżan przez co musiałam sterczeć w miejscu i chronić Adriena. Po chwili zagadnął mnie: -Dlaczego wyglądasz jak połączenie czarnego Kota i Chevreuil? -Bo-o-o ja-a-a...-zaczełam sie jąkać-A czemu się pytasz? -E nic...-urwał wątek-po prostu byłem ciekawy. Po chwili biedronka skończyła ewakuować Paryżan Użyła szczęśliwego trafu. Po chwili na jej dłonie spadła księga :l Jakaż ja orginalna XD ''lecz tym razem na okładce wypisane było dużymi literami "FUZJE" '''Fuzje mogą powstać jedynie z miraculum oznaczającym spójność z naturą. Do fuzjii potrzebne są: miraculum i co najmniej dwa kwami. Każda z fuzji wygląda jak połączenie dwóch superbohaterów ma również ich bronie. Każda fuzja ma również przypisaną sobie moc. By ją odkryć należy jedynie uwierzyć...' -Co-o-o? Ja nawet nie wiem jak aktywować swoją moc! Jak mam opanować tą?! -Z tego co widzę to nie potrzebujesz frazy do aktywowania mocy Fuzjii. Trzeba uwierzyć... -W co? -Tego akurat nie wiem... Wtedy zauważyłam że Adrien rzuca wzrokiem na księgę zza ramienia Biedronki -Czy to co przeczytałeś Cię nie dziwi? Przecież jest tu mowa o kwami i miraculach... -Nie chciałem wam przerywać... w akcji!-Powiedział Adrien robiąc teatralną minę... Coś mi tu nie grało, a aj będę musiała się dowiedzieć co... "Uwierz..."-ponownie usłyszałam głos w mojej głowie. Więc uwierzyłam... Wtedy na moje ręce spadł kontroler do grania na konsoli -Hę? Chyba nie mam takiej samej mocy Jak Biedronka! Zaczełam oglądać kontroler przez przypadek nacisnełam guziczek ruchu... I stwór się poruszył! -Biedrona mogę go kontrolować! Wrzasnełam.-Wiesz gdzie jest Akuma? -Chyba w tej chusteczce...-powiedziała-szybko przyprowadż go do mnie! Ledwo co Biedronka złapała zainfekowany przedmiot, kontroler zniknął z moich rąk, a potwór ze złością splunął we mnie szlamem. Szybko użyłam laski jako tarczy, a biczem próbowałam związać napastnika. -Biedrona! Dlaczego jeszcze nie oczyściłaś Akumy? -Bo nie moge przerwac tej chusteczki...-powiedziała próbując rozerwać kawałek materiału 1 tak, chustka była z materiału. :l PS 2 Biedra! Stal łamiesz, a se ze zwykłą chustką nie radzisz?! XDD-''Musisz użyć Kotaklizmu! -Ale ja już zużyłam moją supermoc... -Ale twoja bransoletka nie zmieniła koloru!-Rzeczywiście nic nie mrugało... -Kotaklizm!-krzyknełam, a wmojej dłoni pojawiła się ''? ''super moc Czarnego Kota-Szybko rzuć mi chustkę! Biedronka rzuciła zainfekowanym przedmiotem w moją stronę, a ja złapałam go w locie. Po chwili wyleciała z niego ąkuma... (pora wypędzić, Pa, pa , Motylek) Wtedy jedna z perełek na mojej bransoletce zaczeła zmieniać barwę na ciemny brąz. -To pa ja muszę już zmykać! * * -I co ja mam z tobą zrobić Plagg? -Weżź mnie ze sobą na lekcje, a ja niepostrzeżenie podlecę do Czarnego Kota. -A co jeśli to zauważę? Albo ktoś inny? -Nie martw się nikt nie zauważy... * * Po raz setny sprawdzałam dziś moją torbę -Na pewno sobie poradzisz? -No wiesz co?- odparł Plagg i zajął się jedzeniem sera który mu zostawiłam-robiłem to już seeetki razy. * * Szłam do domu. rzeczywiście Plagg'owi się udało nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy zniknął... Rozdział 5,5 Leżałam na łóżku z Gracją oglądając film. Specjalnie zrobiłam dużo popcornu; przecież moja kwami go uwielbia ''poznaliście ulubioną przekąskę Gracji! Cieszcie się XD ''Lecz ja za specjalnie nie zwracałam na film. Zastanawiałam się co zdarzyło się przez ostatnie 2 miesiące. A zdarzyło się naprawdę wiele. Zostałam Chev, poznałam swoją ukochaną kwami która zawsze umiała mi doradzić. Poznałam biedronkę i czarnego kota w którym zakochałam się po uszy... Zdobyłam też nowych przyjaciół: Marinette i Adriena. Zostałam modelką. Przemieniłam się Chev Noir. Poznałam kwami czarnego kota. Jednak nadal nie odkryłam swojej supermocy... -Gracjo... -Hę?-odpowiedziała skupiając się na filmie i popcornie.-Przestań już tak rozmyślać i skup się na filmie. Ostatnio jesteś straszliwie roztargniona, co niekorzystnie wpływa na twoją wydajność ''ty egoistko! XD Chociaż arogantke to wy dopiero poznacie..O! Nie! Stop! Zaczełam spoilerować... -Wiem... Ale to wszystko co sie wydarzyło... I to w tak krótkim czasie... Ty... Paryż... Czarny Kot... Modeling... -Nie, dobra przestań już! Nie łapie się już w tym co mówisz! I ty przerwałaś mi oglądanie filmu przez takie błachostki?! Gracja lovcia filmy {koedie} '' -Nie, właściwie to chciałam cię zapytać czy wisz coś może o mojej super... Przerwał mi nagły wybuch. Szybko zebrałam sie z łóżka i się przemieniłam. Szykowała się kolejna akcja z Czarnym Kotem... no i oczywiście biedronką bo kogo obchodzi biedra nie? Czarny kot jest naj! Co nie Calix? Wyskoczyłam przez okno wyruszając na nową przygodę... Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam jakie będą jej skutki... Rozdział 6 ''po skończonej akcji Uciekłam stamtąd nie mogłam na to patrzeć... On znowu próbował ja pocałować... A ja... ja się w nim zakochałam... Z płaczem usiadłam w jakimś zaułku. Nawet nie zauważyłam gdy świecący mrokiem motyl usiadł ma moim pierścieniu będącym imitacją pierścienia Czarnego Kota i wniknął w niego. Momentalnie podniosłam głowę, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się różowy obwód w kształcie motyla. cały mój umysł spowił się mrokiem... oprócz najmniejszej jego części... Tam zachowałam świadomość... jednak nie mogłam nad sobą panować... -Witaj Królowo Serc, od dzisiaj bedziesz mogła zjednać sobie serca kogo tylko chcesz... W zamian chciałbym żebyś mi coś przyniosła Nie,nie, nie!!! Nie moge tego zrobić! Nie! Jednak powiedziałam co innego: -Owszem mistrzu. Dla ciebie wszystko.-zaśmiałam się upiornie. Otoczyła mnie dziwna, mroczna mgła. Po chwili z zaułka wyszła postać. Miałam na sobie długa rozkloszowaną, czerwoną sukniepas materiału na środku był biały w złote zawijasy, a na biodrach miałam niby pasek z podobnych zawijasów umiem jej opisac spróbuje wam wtawic jej zdjęcie. Na nogach miałam szklane pantofelki. W dłoni trzymałam berło, przypominało różę, Łodyga była złota, a wokółniej pzawijane były złote druciki ? ''gdzieniegdzie naplecione były białe perły. Kwiat był zamknięty w szklanej kuli, a wokół unosiły się perełki. od razu domyśliłam się iż jest moją bronią. Podeszłam do najblizszej rzeczy w którejmogłabym się przejrzeć. Miałam maskę która dziwnie przypomniała mi o książce "Alicja w krainie Czarów", Moje włosy były różowe z jednym czerwonym pasmem. Na głowie miałam koronę. jednak najdziwniejsze były moje oczy. Były w odcieniu wściekłego różu, a w rogach miały odblaski w kształcie serduszek. Popatrzyłam na ulicę złowieszczo się śmiejąc i zaczełam przemieniać niewinnych mężczyzn w niewolników mego serca. -Witajcie w mojej Armi... Jednak w głębi serca wiedziałam że nnie mogę tego robić... Nie można przecież nikogozmusić do miłości... ''-A właśnie że można-odezwał się złowrogi głos w mojej głowie próbując opanować mnie do końca... * * U motylka :3 Władcy Ciem {będe go nazywac motylkiem od odcinka Jackadie} Mężczyzna przechadzał się w tą i spowrotem po ciemnym pomieszczeniu -To niemożliwe! w jaki sposób zachowała resztki świadomości?!-Stanął pod wielkim oknem wpatrując się w nie intensywnie-chociaż to i tak nie ma znaczenia... Przecież nad sobą nie panuje... *złowieszczy rechot* * * Czułam się jak w jakimś śnie... wszystko widziałam i słyszałam, ale... nic nie mogłam poradzić. Moje alterego było wyraźnie zadowolone. pląsało sobie ciągnąc za sobą coraz wiekszy sznur niewolników. wtedy na horyzoncie pojawiła się dziewczyna. Już wiedziałam kim jest. Zaczeła atakowac moje alterego, lecz wytworzyłam tarczę. -Mnie nie pokonasz...-rzuciła tylko chihocząc-Na nią-krzyknełam wymachując berłem i wskazując na Biedronkę. Dziewczyna nie chciała ich atakować, (wiedziała przecież że to normalni cywile) przez co udało im się szybko ją złapać. Zamachnełam się berłem i stworzyłam wokół niej klatkę. Miałam tak wielką nadzieję iż mi pomoże... Ale nie udało jej się. Moje alterego okazało się jednak zbyt silne i zapobiegawcze. Nie mogę tak tu siedzieć-krzyknełam co tylko odbiło się echem w tym pozostałym skrawku mojej świadomości... Zebrałam całą swoją pewność siebie... -Biedronko ratuj!-o dziwo mój umysł rozjaśnił się na chwilę jednak sekundę potem znów byłam zamroczona... lecz wiedziałam że nie moge się poddać... Rozdział 7 Już wiedziałam że nie mogę siedzieć tu bezczynnie-pomyślałam rozglądając się po tym małym skrawku świadomości. Zauważyłam że połyskuje różem i jest w kształcie serca-nie powiem zdziwiło mnie to... Wtedy z ciemności wokoło mnie wyłoniły się dwoje pięknych dużych oczu w kolorze różu z odblaskami w kształcie serduszek otulone były długimi rzęsami; spojrzały na mnie z ciekawością lecz po chwili spowiła je ciemna mgła... -to wszystko robi się coraz dziwniejsze...-powiedziałam do siebie uważając by nie dotkneły mnie opary zimnej mrocznej mgły * * Jak to jest możliwe?! Jak ona 'powróciła do swojej dawnej postaci?! (nie nie chodzi o Calix) Dobrze w odpowiednio szybkim tempie pochłoneła ją ciemność... * * (Królowa Serc) Szłam ulicami Paryża złowieszczo wykrzywiając swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby, z radościa patrzyłam na sunący za mną bez przerwy powiększający się sznur niewolników niosący klatkę z Biedronką. Już miałam swoją kartą przetargową. Teraz pozostało już tylko czekać... na niego * * (Marinette-Biedronka) Byłam niesiona przez jeńców KS, lecz chwilowo ie bardzo mnie to obchodziło. Bardziej bałam się o dziewczynę która zachowała resztki świadomości... Wie co się obok niej dzieje. I obwinia o to siebie... * * (Adrienko XD) Właśnie skończyła się moja lekcja fechtunku. Wymęczony poszłem do szatni. Chwyciłem do ręki telefon i włączyłem wiadomości. Od razu zauważyłem olbrzymie zdjęcie wyszczerzającej usta w złośliwym uśmiechu różowowłosej nastolatki. -na pewno Akuma-powiedziałem do siebie. Już miałem się przemienić gdy moją uwagę przykuł pewien szczegół w tle. Klatka w której siedziała skulona... Biedronka?! -szybko się przemieniłem mimo protestów Plagg'a i pobiegłem na spotkanie z Królową Serc... Rozdział 8 (Królowa Serc) Cieszyłam się każdym krokiem wypatrując pewnej postaci na horyzoncie. Wtedy przede mną pojawił się Czarny Kot. -Czekałam na Ciebie-powiedziałam rzucając mu przymilny uśmieszek. -Wypuść ją! -Co to to nie-powiedziałam chichocząc-ale możemy zawrzeć pewien układ... Kot miał już zaatakować gdy wskazałam berłem na klatkę. -Tylko mi coś zrób,a będzie po niej - powiedziałam celując w dziewczynę berłem. Czarny Kot zamarł. -Czego chcesz?-zapytał z wyraźną niechęcią. -Wiesz... Tak sobie myślałam... że gdybym to JA została twoją Lady to nic bym jej nie zrobiła...-wyszczerzyłam się w uśmiechu ''jest zuuuuua! Chce zepsuć LadyNoir! '' Czarny Kot stanął jak wryty. -Cc-oo? -Powiedz tylko jedno słowo, a nic jej nie zrobię... -Dobrze my Lady... ''to psuuuuuuja!!! ''-''Tylko nie próbuj uciekać... Bo ona-w tym momencie wskazałam na klatkę- tego pożałuje... Wtedy usłyszałam z tamtej strony cichy szept: Zawarłeś pakt z diabłem Gdyby ta dziecina wiedziała ile jest w tym racji-pomyślałam i uśmiechnełam się złowieszczo... * * -Nie, nie, nie!-wrzeszczałam, a moje krzyki odbijały się echem po moim skrawku świadomości.-Tak nie może być! Dlaczego on się zgodził to będzie katastrofa... * * (Królowa Serc) To miejsce będzie dobre...-powiedziałam wpatrując się z zamyśleniem na Pola Marsowe. Zamachnełam się berłem. Przede mną wyrósł olbrzymi krysztołowy pałac z wieloma wieżami i więzyczkami. Gdzieniegdzie połyskiwał ciemnym różem. Z zadowoleniem spojrzałam na swoje dzieło. Odwróciłam się do swoich niewolników. Nakazałam im zanieść klatke z Biedronką do podziemi... -A ty-powiedziałam do Kota-za godzinę. W sali tronowej. * * Siedziałam na tronie ze znudzoną miną. Nogi nonszalanco Przerzuciłam na podłokietnik. Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. To był Czarny Kot. Odwóciłam głowę w jego strone, uważnie go lustrując. -Spóźniłeś się o 20 min.-powiedziałam z wyraźną niechęcią w głosie. Kot nawet na mnie nie spojrzał -Gdie jest Biedronka?-Prawie wykrzyknął z zaciśniętym gardłem -Jest bezpieczna-odparowałam mu ze złością w głosie- a po za tym teraz masz mnie- Kot odwrócił głowę- wieczorem. Na tarasie. * * Wparowałam do ratusza z moja armią. Nikogo nie było.-Tchórze-mruknełam i poszłam do gabinetu burmistrza * * -Witajcie Paryżanie!- Po chwili moja twarz widniała na wszystkich paryskich ekranach (jak w arcyglinie)- Od teraz to miasto naprawdę stanie się miastem miłości! Moim miastem!-powiedziałam władczym tonem- Ja Królowa Serc przejełam Paryż! Będę rządziła lepiej niż ci zarozumieli tchórze którzy stąd uciekli!-powiedziałam i wyszczerzyłam swe usta w złowrogim uśmiechu... Rozdział 9 (wieczór, taras KS) Stałam opierając się o barierkę i patrzyłaam na rozświetlony Paryż. Czasami miewam wrażenie że niektóre miasta ożywają noca, razem z wiernymi amatorami hulanek. Mogłam tak patrzeć i przyglądać się miastu... 'mojemu '''miastu. Jednak ja na kogoś czekałam... Usłyszałam kroki... Natychmiast obejrzałam się. To on ''wiem dlaczego, ale przy pisaniu tego zdania miałam salwy śmiechu... -Witaj... Książe-zaczełam wprowadzać swój plan w życie...-zatańczysz?-zapytałam i podałam mu dłoń, z niechęcią jej dotknął * * Nie- krzyknełam z rozpaczą w głosie- Nie! Nie! Nie! On nie może tego zrobić!-Dzięki temu iż tu siedzę słyszę myśli tej psychopatki. Rozpłakąłm się, lecz po chwili się otrząsnełam.-Nie moge tego tak zostawić! Muszę coś zrobić! * * Tańczyliśmy-ja z wielką radością a on z niechęcią. Widząc to przerwałam taniec... -Pocałuj mnie...- powiedziałam a kot błyskawicznie odskoczył jak najdalej tylko mógł. Coo-o-Zapytał drżącym głosem. -Wiesz... tak sobie pomyślałam... że za twój pocałunek uwolniłabym Biedronkę...-powiedziałam bawiąc się berłem i patrząc na niego spod rzęs- Jak myślisz-kot patrzył na mnie osłupiały-mas z3 sekundy na zastanowienie -3... -2... -Dobrze zrobie to!-Wrzasnął ze złością w głosie. * * Nie! Nie! Nieee! Czarny Kocie nie rób tego! Jak ją pocałujesz to przejmie nad tobą kontrole i zapomnisz że ktoś taki jak ona w ogóle istnieje!-wrzeszczałam mimo iż wiedziałam że on mnie nie słyszy. Ponownie się rozpłakałam i wtedy wokół mnie zaczeły się unosić blado różowe iskierki... '''POLSAT!!! Nie dobra nie ma polsata bo kolejny rozdział za krótki będzie (cieszcie się) Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam przed sobą twarz Czarnego Kota -Zostaw mnie natychmiast!- wrzasnełam gdy zrozumiałam że przejełam kontrolę- ZOSTAW MNIE!!!- wydarłam się i uciekłam. Biegłam potykając się o głupią suknie królowej... nadal wyglądałam jak ona. W tej chwili nienawidziłam samej siebie... * * W końcu dotaram do jakiegoś zaułka. Szybko zorietowałam się że to ten sam w którym zostałam królową... Rozpłakałam się powtarzając sobie w myślach jak mantrę- "już nigdy się nie zakocham. Nigdy więcej. NIGDY!-Zaczełam płakać jeszcze mocniej. Wokól mnie rozbłysło miliony różowych iskierek. Spojrzałam na swój zakażony pierścionek... wyglądał tak samo jak u Królowej... lecz reszta... znów byłam sobą! Byłam Calix! Uśmiechełam się w duchu. I wtedy usłyszałam go. Ten głos... Wiedziałam że nigdy go nie słyszałam... ale go znałam Rozdział 10 *OSTRZEŻENIE! Mogą wybuchnąć wam mózgi! x3* Ten głos... Przerażona otworzyłam oczy, podnosząc głowę... Wpatrywała się we mnie para dużych różowych oczu... te oczy też już znałam... -Tak długo na ciebie czekałam Calixte...-odparła zmęczonym głosem, malutka biała istotka pa mózgi *macha ręką na pożegnanie* -To... ty! To ty siedziałaś w mojej głowie! -Ta-a-k.-odparła zmęczona- I od dziś jestem twoją kwami... z tego że mózgi sobie poszły? I tak pewnie teraz wybuchły XD ale ty przecież wiesz czym są kwami...-odparła siadając na mojej ręce, zwieszając smętnie nóżki... Dopiero teraz miałam okazje dokładniej jej się przyjrzeć. Na czole miała połyskujacy czerwono kryształ w kształcie serca, który był opleciony złotymi pręcikami. Na ustach miała malunek w kształcie serduszka. Z pleców wyrastały je białe, przechodzące w pudrowy róż skrzydełka. Na brzuszku również miała szkarłatne serduszko. -Wiesz dlaczego cię szukałam? Bo jesteś miraculum miłości. -Co?! Ja?!... ale... miraculum to biżuteria... -Zwierzęce owszem...dzięki czemu kwami są bardziej odporne... -Odporne?! Na co? -Na zostanie ćmą... Tak jak ja...-powiedziała odwracając wzrok. -Dobra. Powiedz wszystko po kolei. -No więc... Władca Ciem może tworzyć akumy z motyli bądź ciem... Motyle pobieraja moc z Ciem, a one są zwróconymi w złą strone kwami... Motyle są słabsze od Ciem, lecz gdy oczyści się ćmę traci olbrzymią część swojej mocy. Przez co WC praktycznie ich nie wysyła... -To dlaczego wysłał do mnie... Ciebie? -Wyczuł od ciebie niesamowitą energie i potrzebę miłości. Myślał że dzięki temu będziesz niepokonana i nie mylił się... jednak nie pomyślał że jestes miraculum. -A t-y-y... Jak mogłaś się ze mna porozumiewać? -Więź, słonko. Jesteśmy połączone, więc nawet gdybyś mnie nie chciała to i tak muszę być przy tobie. No i dzięki mnie możesz być Królową Serc-Kwami uśmiechneła się, lecz po chwili zorientowała się co powiedziała, lecz ja już zdążyłam się rozpłakać... -Nie płacz to nie twoja wina... -Właśnie że moja!-nie mogąc słuchać już dłużej Wywodów mojej nowej przyjaciółki, w pośpiechu włożyłam ją do torby, po czym biegłam z zaszklonymi oczami zatłoczonymi ulicami Paryża powtarzając sobie cicho: Już nigdy więcej nie pokocham Rozdział 11 Wpadłam do mojego pokoju z szybkością błyskawicy. Zrozpaczonym głosem zawołałam moją sarnokształtną przyjaciółkę. Wtem jej głowa ostrożnie wychyliła się zza rogu. -Calixte!-zawołała wpadając w moje objęcia. Mimo wszystko cieszyłam się że uciekła. Akuma mogłaby ją zauważyć i byłoby po niej... A po za tym nie widziała tych wszystkich strasznych rzeczy do których się przyczyniłam...- A to kto?- z wyczuwalnym w głosie przerażeniem wskazała na krążącą po pokoju kwami miłości. -To jest...-dopiero teraz zdałąm sobie sprawę że nawet nie znam jej imienia -Amora.-Dokończyła za mnie, wyciągając swoją małą rączkę w stronę Gracji, a ta jeszcze bardziej wtuliła we mnie swój pyszczek. -to jest Gracja...- odpowiedziałam za moją przyjaciólkę. Zaczełam widzieć, że ta wymiana zdań znudziłą się mojej mniejszej kwami. Zaczełą fruwać po pokoju i wszystko komentować. Po chwili zatrzymała się w powietrzu i zaczeła wpatrywać się we mnie -A ja gdzię będę spać?-Zdziwiło mnie to pytanie -Eee... Możesz koło mnie na poduszce... -Ja?! Na poduszce?!-zapytała piszcząc oburzona kwami.-Mnie należy się własne łóżko!-prychneła oburzona, odwracając się do mnie plecami. Westchnełam. -Pójdę poszukać czegoś na strychu w pudle z zabawkami. Wy tu zostańcie. * * Kilkanaście minut później, byłam już w swoim pokoju i patrzyłam jak moja nowa kwami zachwyca się tym co znalazłam. Mianowicie: łóżeczko było wykonane z misternie rzeźbionego ciemnego drewna. Miało prawdziwy materacyk i baldachim. Pojęcia nie miałam skąd wzieło na naszym strychu, ale jak jest to trzeba korzystać. Po chwili zachwyty kwami przerwało pytanie: -A gdzie jest pościel? -Eee.. Pościel...-westchnełam-nie znalazłam jej... -odparłam zmęczonym tonem.-Jutro zapytam Mari co da się zrobić... * * Amora! Zaraz się przez Ciebię spóźnie! Po raz pierwszy w tym roku! Wleź w końcu do tej torby! -Nie-odparła i wzruszyła ramionami, a ja westchnełam -Mówiłaś że nie możesz mnie opuszczać bo jesteśmy powiazane, nie? -No...-odparła trochę niepewnie '-'''Więc ja i tak zaraz pójdę do szkoły, nawet jeśli nie wejdziesz do torby.Co będzie znaczyło że pójdę '''bez Ciebie.' -Ugh. Rzeczywiście!-pisneła śnieżnobiała istotka i szybko wsuneła się do torby. -Nie martw się.-szepnełam- Kupię nową torbe.-powiedziałam i pobiegłam do szkoły. * * Dobiegłam do szkoły. Na szczęście, miałam jeszcze kilka minut. Na schodach zobaczyłam znajomą postać. -O hej Marinette! -Cześć!-odpowiedziała ciutkę zdziwiona Mari-ty jeszcze nie w klasie? -Zaspałam-skłamałam.- I mam do Ciebie sprawę... Mogłabyś mi uszyć pościel do łóżeczka dla lalek? -Oczywiście. Pójdziemy dziś do mnie po szkole, by wybrać materiały. -Powiedziała i pociągneła mnie do klasy. * * -Amora!-powiedziałam wyciągając kwami z torby na kolejnej przerwie.-Masz szczęście że się przez Ciebie nie spóźniłam!-powiedziałam już prawie wrzeszcząc. Wtedy zobaczyłam wystające z mojej torby drżące sarnie uszka. -Gracja? Co się stało? -O-o-on jją-ą-ą Wi-idział...-odparła z przerażeniem w głosie. Co?! Kto?! -Adrie-e-n? -Jesteś pe-e-ewna?-zapytałam przerażona -Tak...-odparła już trochę spokojniejsza- gapił się na nią mocno wybałuszonymi oczyma... Mnie na szczęścię nie zobaczył. * * (Adrien) To co zobaczyłem wyglądało troszke jak kwami... ale z drugiej strony, nigdy nie widziałem podobnego zwierzęcia. Było małe, białe i miało na sobie serduszka... Zdecydowanie nie ma takiego zwierzęcia... Lecz postanowiłem o nic nie pytać... lepiej, żeby nie wiedziała że to widziałem... * * (Calix) Siedziałam na łóżku Mari, wpatrując się tępo w wyłożene przede mną materiały. NIebieskooka akurat zeszła na dół bo rodzice ją wołali. Amora prędko wylazła z mojej torby i zaczeła przeglądać skrawki. Co chwilę słyszałam jej zachwyty. -Amora! Jeszcze mi tego brakuje, by Mari cię zobaczyczyła!-szepnełąm z nutką sarkazmu w głosie. -Och! Rzeczywiście!-wyrecytowała prędko i zanurkowała w najbliższą kupkę materiału. Jak się okazało w samą porę. Mari właśnie wchodziła do pokoju z tacą pełną jeszcze ciepłych ciastek. -Wybrałaś już? -Co? A tak ja wybrałam... eee...-wtem z jednej kupki wysunął się skrawek materiału, szybko go chwyciłam i pokazałam Mari czerwony materiał ze złotymi zdobieniami.-Ten będzie idealny! Rozdział 12 (next day) Marinette! Ta kołderka jest śliczna!-zakrzyknełam obracając w rękach kawałek materiału.-Dziękuje-rzuciłam się jej na szyję- teraz jestem wina Ci przysługę -Właściwie to mogłabym pójść z tobą i Adrienem na sesję?- ostatnie słowa wyrecytowała szybko i jakby odrobinkę się skuliła * * Z uśmiechem szłam na sesję. Obok mnie smętnie wlokła się Mari -Jesteś pewna że nie powinnam zawrócić?... -Spytała niepewnie -Dziewczyno nie odpuszczaj!- pochwyciłam jej nadgarstki w celu dodania jej otuchy.-Po za tym nie ma już odwrotu- uśmiechnełam się chytrze słysząc głos Adriena. * * Siedzałam znudzona czekając na fotografa który zdecyduje o temacie dzisiejszej sesji. Po mojej prawej siedziała podenerwowana Mari a po lewej również znudzony Adrien. Wtem zbliżyła się do nas rudowłosa kobieta. -Witajcie-powiedziała nawet na nas nie patrząc-Dzisiejszym tematem będą suprbohaterowie - mogłabym przysiąc że w tym momencie zaświeciły mi się oczy. Wymyśliłam szatanski plan.- No więc... mrukneła rudowłosa- ty będzisz Czarnym Kotem- mówiąc to wręczyła Adrienowi stos ubrań- Ty będziesz Chev...-Wstałam i szybko wziełam z jej rąk ubrania -Proszę pani? -Tak?- mrukneła niechętnie kobieta -Chyba brakuje nam Bidronki prawda?-w tym momencie posłałam zwycięski uśmieszek Mari. -Tak, dziecko. -To... czy ta dziewczyna się nada?- mówiąc to wskazałam na Mari -Rudowłosa zlustrowała ją wzrokiem - Owszem. Niech tylko mi powie jaki ma rozmiar. -Ale j-a-a-a... Ja... Jestem tu tylko gościem! -To nie jest odpowiedż na moje pytanie.-Niebieskooka już wiedziała że przegrała te bitwę * * Szybko się przebrałąm i spojrzałąm w lusttro -Łał-szepnełąm do siebie; w tamtym momencie czułam się jak Chev... Miałam na sobie brązową sukienkę, na której "porozrzucane" były białe plamki. Sukienka z przodu kończyła się nad kolanami, a z tyłu była kilka centymetrów dłuższa [Ni wim jak to opisać-.-] I była przepasana czarnym paseczkiem. Na stopach miałam brązowe baletki z białymi czubkami, a na twarzy maskę. Szybko założyłam opaskę z sarnimi uszami #nie_umiem_opisywać Nom... wyglądałam jak Chev... Brakowało tylko charakterystycznej fryzury... no i ogonka. Przed wyjściem z przebieralni szybko zajrzałam do torby. -Zostajecie tu. -łał- To Gracja- Wyglądasz jak Chev -Wiemm- uśmiechnełam się- ale muszę się już zmywać. Poradzicie sobie? -Jasne * * Siedziałam na ławce obok Adriena. Mimo to miałam wrażenie że obok siedzi Czarny Kot. Miał na sobie czarny frak z zielonymi wstawkami oraz eleganckie spodnie. No tak... superbohaterowie w sukienkach i frakach...-westchnełam -Ile jeszcze mamy czekać na Biedronkę? -Biedronkę? No.. Mari wystąpi jako Biedronka... Wtedy z przebieralni niepewnie wyszła Marinette. Miała na sobie czarno-czerwoną sukienkę... To znaczy góra była czerwona, a dół czarny. Przy pasie miała pryczepione "cosie" ponownie uznała że nie umie opisywać i idzie szukać dywanu z którego mogłaby skoczyć i mydła którym mogłaby się pociąć które chyba miały imitować Biedronkowe skrzydła, czerwone w czarne kropki. Na stopach podobbnie jak ja miała balerinki. Czerwone z czarną podeszwą i małą czarną kokardką. Spojrzaąlm na Adriena. Wyglądał jakby miał ducha wyzionąć. -Kotku- pomachałam mu ręką przed oczami- zaraz sesja się zacznie psuja?-powiedziałam idąc w stronę fotografa. * * Chwilami czułam się jak Chev, a jakby koło mnie stali moi współpracownicy. Jednak po jakimś czasie to złudzenie mijało -.- * * (end of sesja, powrót do domu) Łał, łał, łał!-Wysłuchiwałam całą drogę, patrz ąc na Mari którra wyglądała jakby nażarła się rocznego zapasu słodyczy- Będę miała zdjęcie z Adrienem! Łał! Łał! Łał! -Wiesz co?- przerwałam jej- Myślę że ta przysługa jest warta więcej... -Wszystko co chcesz!- podskakiwała podekscytowana niebieskooka. * * -Gracja! Mam coś dla Ciebie!- Mówiąc to pokazałam sarnokształtnej istotce brązowo-białą pościel. -Och!- zapiszczałą zachwycona kwami- jest śliczna! Dziękuje! Dziękuje! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania